User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Beckett goes to Bullworth 7: Hidden Past
WARNING: Do NOT read the below entry unless you have read the others, it WILL confuse you otherwise. AND DO NOT READ THE COMMENTS SECTION! I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU READ A SPOILER NEITHER WILL ANY ONE WHO COMMENTS DOWN THERE, EVEN IF THEY WROTE THE SPOILER. IT WILL BE YOUR OWN FAULT ONLY! The days melted into one long occurence. The minutes passed like days and the days passed like years. I didn't hear of anything from Peanut. I only heard Edwin's hysterical screams day in and day out. Finally after a while they stopped feeding me regularly. I got weak. But one day I heard someone saying my name. It sounded like Tony but I was too weak to get up. Hours later I managed to get up but the whole room felt like it was spinning like a psychotic carnival ride. I fell over on the ground, dizzy. My stomach felt hollow and my throat was dry. Edwin screamed and screamed and finally a complaining Orderly came and fed him and even me this time. I made it to the window where I saw Edwin's arm sticking out towards me. I almost jumped but in a husky voice he whispered "Here kid take my food. I've been fed twice today, you need it more than I do." I took the food and ate it. Okay I wasn't as dizzy but as soon as I thanked Edwin I passed out. ---- Edwin's Point of view----- Judging by the silence that poor kid fainted. But I knew that one boy that came, little Tony who wore that red baseball cap backwards, he was coming with friends to save Beckett and another youth named Peanut. And I was about to be free too. After those horrible 13 years I spent here. I remembered when those rogues disguised as cops had dropped me off here. It was 13 years ago. Some 13 years earlier... My friend and I were in his car. He was laughing because I had just told him a joke. We were 23 year olds; young, strong and proud. I don't remember what exactly happened next but next thing you know my friend's driving gets really messed up. "What are you doing man?!" I asked, horrified. Then it hit me, hard. He was drunk. And driving. Just then our car spun out of control and slammed right into another so quick I barely knew what was happening. Only minutes later an ambulance screamed to halt right beside the wreckage. They managed to get me out of the car, barely injured. I looked around. "We're sorry about your friend." They told me. "He wasn't wearing his seatbelt." I saw them carrying him away on a gurney, covered by a tarp. "What about the people in the other car?" I asked. The paramedic looked grave. Just then I saw a paramedic taking away a gurney with a woman under the tarp. They had one more person on a gurney. It was a little boy about 6 years old. He was bleeding a lot I don't think he was going to make it. He had minutes at the most. I walked over to him. He looked at me. "My baby brother...is he okay?" He asked. I was startled. "There's a baby in that car!" I screamed, pointing at the vehicle they had removed the little boy from. Paramedics rushed to it in an instant. They got the baby out. He was miraculously uninjured except for a gash on his left hand. Incredible that this little boy would survive and he was only two years old at my estimate. "Yeah he's okay." I said to the little boy. The little boy looked happy that his brother was okay. "Make sure...make sure he's okay. Can you do that mister?" The little boy asked. "Make sure to tell my daddy that." I nodded. The little boy smiled and closed his eyes and was gone. A paramedic wheeled him away, placing a tarp over him. Suddenly I was filled with horror, filled with guilt. I screamed and then those rogue cops took me away, took me here instead of to the prison I belonged in. My friend was dead and in his drunk driving he had killed a little boy and his mom and the only survivor was a two-year old. And I could do nothing but scream. I would be trapped for another 13 years before anything happened. Category:Blog posts